Luma Elric
by NekoNightshade22
Summary: 'I was an abused and thrown out child. But I grew to be strong.' Edward finds a little girl, and decides to take her in.
1. Chapter 1

YO. I am making a new story. I deleted my other ones because grammatical and spelling errors. (THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT THE WEBSITE RUINED IT)

ANYWAYS. HERE YOU GO.

~LINE BREAK YO~

It was a windy day in Resembool today, and Ed was coming back from the east. As he was walking to his friend, Winry's, house, he saw a little girl peeking out from a corner of a building. He set down his briefcase and walked slowly and carefully towards her. She hid behind the building, and he stopped. She slowly came around again, and he kneeled down to her level.

"Hello there, little one. Where are you parents?" he asked her in a soft voice, as he did with all children. "Uh...um..." she stuttered. Something caught Edward's eye, and he looked down at her legs there were bruises, cuts, and scars, all over them. He understood suddenly. "Your parents hurt you, didn't they?" he asked curiously, pointing to her legs. "...And threw me out..." she said in a sad voice. Ed sighed. 'What kind of sick person would do this to such an adorable little girl?'he thought angrily. But then he smiled. "Do you want a family?" he asked her. She nodded. He held out his hand. "Come on. I'll take you in." he said smiling sweetly at her. She put her little hand in his. He was surprised at how tiny her hands were, compared to his. He picked her up gently, and noticed she was shivering. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped her up in it. After a few minutes, she had stopped shivering. "There we go. Nice and warm." he said gently. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. He smiled and carried her up to Winry's house. He knocked on the door softly, not wanting to wake the little girl in his arms. Winry opened the door, and her eyes widened. "Edward?" she asked. He nodded. She smiled. "I missed you." she said. "Missed you too." he replied.

Winry suddenly noticed the little girl in his arms. She raised on eyebrow. He made a motion for her to keep quiet. She nodded. Edward gently set the little girl down on a couch, and sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Who's that?" Winry asked. "I don't know her name. But she was abused, and thrown out, so I took her in." he whispered, looking at the little girl sadly. Speaking of her, she had started to mumble and shake in her sleep. He picked her up gently and cradled her. She woke up shaking and crying. "Shhh, it's okay, don't cry." Ed whispered to her, rocking her back and forth. She slowly calmed down into little sniffles. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked her gently. She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked again. She shook her head no. "Alright. Hey, what's your name, sweetheart?" he said. She shrugged, her parents hadn't given her a name. Ed looked confused for a second before smiling. "Well, I'll name you Luma. Luma Elric." he told her. She nodded enthusiastically. He chuckled. "Alright, that settles it. You are now a part of the Elric family." he told her. Winry nodded, and smiled. "Me and Edward here will take care of you, honey." she said gently to the little child.

~LINE BREAK YO~

Yeah, this fanfic is on my Facebook account. Add me here: . .988 and look in my notes. Yes, I know my grammar was bad, but hey, I got better. ANYWAYS. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

As Luma woke up on the couch, she yawned. She then proceeded to look around, wondering where she was. She whimpered and looked around frantically. Just then, Edward came in. He smiled as he looked at her with gentle honey colored eyes. "Did you sleep good?" He asked. She nodded. He gently picked her up and sat her upright on his lap. Luma smiled and snuggled into him. "Heh...I have a child now..." He whispered. He looked at her small back. She was so tiny and fragile. Or at least she seemed that way. A few minutes later, Ed asked her if she wanted to take a shower and eat. She nodded and went into the bathroom, Ed following after. He put on the warm water as she stripped. She walked backwards and sideways into the tub, not turning her back to him. He washed her up, letting her get her...girl parts. When it came to her back, she didn't want him to wash it. He eventually turned her around and gasped, as there was scars and bruises there. There was a particularly large scar he was concerned about. "Did your parents hit you with a whip?" He whispered. She slowly nodded. "I...it huwt...a wot..." She said in a little voice. He gently washed her back and dryer her off, draining the tub and clothing her. He pulled her into his arms, smiling gently. "This...this is my baby girl. And I'll protect her, no matter what." He whispered as he fell asleep.

Sorry for a short chapter...didn't really plan this one out. And sorry it took so long to update, I'm currently going up to Alabama so yeah. I'll try to update when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

As she woke up, Luma rubbed her eyes with one thumb in her mouth. She shook Edward awake. "Mmh...five more minutes..." he mumbled. "Daddy, I hungwy..." she said softly. He sighed but got up, yawning a smiled at her. "Hey. You okay?" he asked her. She nodded. "Hungwy," she repeated. Edward took one of her hands and guided her to the kitchen. He then found her a chair and sat her down in it. "Now you stay right here, Daddy will fix something to eat, okay?" he asked her.  
As he got out the pans, she jumped of the chair, looking around. When she got to the foot of the stairs, she, well... stared at them. Then she started to climb them. Ed turned around to see if she was there. He didn't see her and immediately rushed to the living room looking for her. He saw her at the middle of the stairs. "LUMA! GET BACK DOWN HERE!" he whisper-yelled. This caused her to jump and almost fall down. She squeaked as her foot slipped from under her and she started to fall. She fell down three steps before Edward caught her.  
Luma had tears in her eyes, still sucking her thumb and nursing her head and whimpering. Edward sighed and held her close. "Sweetheart, you can't go off by yourself like that. You could get hurt, just like now." he scolded her lightly. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I sowwy Daddy...pwease no hit...pwease no hit..." she said in a tiny voice. He only held her closer and swayed her lightly. "I'm not going to hit you, I would never hurt you, baby girl." he cooed to her softly. "Shh, it'll be okay. Your bad parents aren't here. Daddy's here, Daddy's right here." Her crying ceased, and now she was only sniffling. He smiled. "All better?" he asked gently.  
She nodded, smiling. He turned around and put some scrambled eggs on her plate along with bacon and toast. He ruffled her hair as he walked out and walked into Winry's room to wake her up. He gently opened her door and nudged her awake. Winry mumbled and went back to sleep. "Winry...Win, wake up. Breakfast is ready." he whispered as he nudged her awake. She slowly got up, rubbing both her eyes and yawning. "Alright, I'll be down in a few..." she mumbled. Ed nodded and let her do her stuff. He ran back downstairs.  
"Luma! Where are you?" he called. "Wite hewe!" she replied as she walked up to him. He smiled. "Your mother's coming down in a few minutes. Are you done?" he asked her. She nodded. Ed smiled ad kissed her forehead. "That's my girl. Now go get dressed and stuff, I'll be here when you get back." he said, pointing to a room near his. She ran into her room, and a few seconds later, she screamed. Edward rushed into her room banging the door open. "Luma, what happened, sweetie?" he asked her gently.  
She pointed to a figure sitting on her bed. It seemed to smile and scratch it's head. "Heh...sorry about that. Long time no see, brother," it said as it stepped into the light. Ed's eyes widened. "Alphonse?!" he said in a shocked tone. "Yep, it's me," he nervously laughed. Ed smiled and put him in a headlock, laughing. "Agh!" he laughed. "Let go!" he laughed more. "NEVER!" Ed shouted smiling. Alphonse noticed Luma peeking from her door.  
"Um, brother, who's that?" he asked, pointing to Luma. He followed where he was pointing and smiled more. "This is my daughter. C'mere Luma, he won't hurt you." he laughed as he held his arms out. Luma ran into his arms and clinged tightly to him. Alphonse's eyes widened. "Daughter?!" he said in a surprised tone. He suddenly started to laugh. Ed's face faulted. "What's so funny?!" he pouted. "I knew it! I knew you were in love with Winry!" he said in between laughs.  
Edward blushed, realizing what he meant. "W-W-WHAT?! I WOULD NEVER- OH MY GOD! I WOULD _NEVER_ DO THAT TO HER! GET YO MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER!" he said as a blush took over is face. Alphonse suddenly stopped laughing. "Wait. So you mean, you never told her how you feel?" he asked. Ed sighed but replied. "I told her before I left 5 months ago." he huffed, looking the other way, still blushing. "Then how...?" he said pointing to Luma. "Oh! I actually _found _her, if anything. Apparently her parents were abusive and had thrown her out for _whatever _reason. Honestly, I don't get why they did those things to her. She's such a sweetheart." he said, putting a hand on her head, but only feeling air. "...Where'd she go?" he asked Alphonse. Al only shrugged. Ed's eyes widened and he started to run around the house looking for her.  
"LUMA! LUMA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" he shouted in a panicked tone. He heard sniffling and sobbing from the other side of a closet. He opened, only to find empty space. He stepped in and looked down, seeing his foot on a door in the ground. He opened that up and finally found her. Luma looked up and crawled further, but got stopped by Edward's hand picking her up. "Honey, what were you doing there?" he said in a low tone. "Nothing..." she said softly. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?!" he yelled at her. She flinched and started to cry.  
Ed then realized how scary he must be when he's angry and gently picked her up. "Shh, I'm sorry, Daddy didn't mean to yell or scare you, Daddy's sorry." he said, rubbing her back in circles soothingly. She seemed to calm down some at that. "Now, honey, please answer me. Why were you down there?" he asked her in a nicer and softer tone. "Cwying and being scawed..." she answered. "About what?" he asked, putting his hand on her arm. "My bad pawents..." she sniffled. Ed sighed. "There's no reason to be afraid. Daddy's here." he said softly and swayed her back and forth. Luma smiled and rested her head on her chest.  
Ed smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Better?" he asked. She nodded. He grinned evilly. "Good. Because then I would have to **TICKLE YOU**!" he said laughing and started to tickle her. Luma shrieked with laughter as Edward barraged her with tickles. "D-Daddy! S-stop Daddy, that tickles!" she giggled. He then blew a raspberry on her stomach and that made her laugh louder. He eventually stopped. She was smiling a breathing heavily. She then snuggled up to him.  
"I wuv you, Daddy..." she mumbled. Edward kissed her nose. "I love you too." he said petting her hair gently. She started to purr. Ed looked confused, but went along with it anyways. As Winry walked downstairs, she smiled at the sight of Luma snuggled against Ed, purring as he pet her. She quietly walked in and placed a kiss on her daughter's head, smiling. "Hey Winry," Ed whispered. "Hi." she whispered back. "D-do you mind if I...?" she asked, blushing. Edward shook his head, also blushing. "I don't mind." he said, smiling.  
He pulled Luma close as she got on the bad with them. After she was settled in, he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer as well. Winry blushed. "Y'know...there's been something I've been meaning to ask you for quite some time now." he said quietly. "W-what is it?" Winry replied. He pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. "Winry Rockbell, will you marry me?" he asked her grinning. Winry's eyes widened as tears filled them. "Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!" she whispered as she cried joyful tears. He smiled, pulling her closer and kissing her on the lips. Ed smiled. "I love you, Winry." he whispered.  
"I love you too." she whispered back. Alphonse had been watching and was smiling. He shook his head. 'Just like brother to make her cry. But then again, they were joyful tears.' he thought happily. 'Now if only I had the courage to ask Mei out...' he continued.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later, they had their wedding planned and they had gone to the train station in order to get to Central for the ceremony. "Luma, honey, wake up," Winry whispered as she shook Luma awake. Luma just made a sound in the back of her throat and rose from her sleep. "Awight, momma, I'm up," she mumbled in a tired tone. Winry gave her a red and black dress with the outline being red and pretty much the whole dress was red except for the straps. "Go put this on, sweetie," she told Luma.

"Why?" she said curiosly. "Your father and I are getting married today," she explained. "And you'll legally be our child." she went on. Luma grinned. "Okay, momma!" she giggled as she ran into her bathroom and changed into the dress. She came out and her father was there. "Hey, hon. You look pretty," he said softly.  
Luma giggled and ran up to him and hugged his leg(s). He laughed. "Alright, c'mon, kiddo." he grinned, ruffling her hair. Her mother smiled. "Ready?" Winry said excitedly. "Ready." Edward replied. Luma squealed and Ed grinned.  
"Okay, okay, I get it, you're excited!" he laughed. He walked out of the house and walked down the road, holding Winry's hand and putting Luma on his shoulders. He turned around, still smiling. "Alright, Luma, say bye-bye to the house for now," he told her. Luma giggled, waving to the house.  
"Buh-bai!" she said in a baby-ish voice. Edward grabbed her up and carried her like a baby. "See? Now you look like a baby~" he cooed. She giggled and put her hand on his cheek. He put his hand on hers, which was suprisingly small. "Haa...you're adorable." he smiled. They continued to walk down the road until they got into the train station. He then proceded to sit down on one of the benches to wait for the train. As it arrived, he walked on.  
Luma was asleep again. He gently laid her down, her head on Edward's lap. Ed gently stroked her hair. "I can't believe that this little girl will legally be my baby this Monday..." he whispered gently, as not to wake her. "Well you _did _say you wanted _at least one adopted child._" she said, smiling. "And you've been blessed with her, especially as how she's your _daughter._ I've always knew you wanted a girl to hold and protect. And God's blessed you with her." Winry said with a grin. "Hmph. I _highly _doubt that Truth was rewarding me. He probably sent her to me as a nuiscance." he joked.  
Winry frowned. "Ed, don't even joke about that. She isn't a nuiscance, you love her. You can't hide that," she finished with a light smile. "Yeah, I guess so," he laughed. He then smiled gently and stared at her with soft eyes. "I feel like a father...and she's my baby. That will never change..." he whispered, kissing her forehead. Winry squealed a little. He laughed. "Obviously you thought that was cute," he laughed.  
Winry smiled and blushed a bit. "Yeah." she chuckled. Ed stared at the window. 'Today...our journey begins. As a family...'


End file.
